USB
by boringsundays
Summary: Traducción autorizada. Tsukishima tiene un problema de batería baja.


**Nota de la traductora/ disclaimer:** la traducción de este fic ha sido autorizada por _sayasamax3_. Algunas expresiones han sido difíciles de traducir, así que me disculpo por todas las incoherencias. Los personajes de Haikyuu no nos pertenecen ni a la autora del fic ni a mí.

* * *

"Lo siento Tsukki, hoy voy a visitar Shimada-san. Para la práctica extra ".

Casi no hace falta decirlo, llegados a este punto. Porque Tsukishima sabe cómo se ve Yamaguchi antes de hacer esa declaración, conoce las miradas apenadas y la mano nerviosa con la que Yamaguchi se frota la parte posterior del cuello, hasta levantar las puntas de su cabello apenas un poco más de lo habitual. No son tan diferentes de sus hábitos nerviosos habituales, realmente, pero Tsukishima sabe lo que quieren decir cuando van dirigidos a él.

Tsukishima se encoge de hombros. "Muy bien", murmura, y finge que no le molesta.

—

Le molesta.

Le molesta darse cuenta de que él siempre pensó en el tiempo de Yamaguchi como _suyo_, de alguna manera, de alguna manera vergonzosa, horrible, y ahora tiene _menos_ de él, o no menos pero compartido o algo.

Sabe que no tiene derecho a esas horas, así que tampoco las reclamará de vuelta.

—

Volver a casa así es raro. El equipo por lo general se divide en el primer cruce, pero durante ese tramo de asfalto entre allí y la escuela se siente− apartado, de alguna manera. Los de tercer año tienden a hablar entre sí, al igual que los de segundo año, y Hinata revolotea entre estos dos grupos y Kageyama, quien parece satisfecho bebiendo su cartón de leche de la tarde y discutiendo un poco con Hinata siempre que el más bajo centra su atención en él.

Tsukishima cree que probablemente podría encajar en alguna parte. Un comentario oportuno en una escandalosa conversación, quizá con un poco de picardía (las bromas breves son típicas, pero efectivas), y empezar algo que pudiera entretenerle hasta el cruce.

Incluso podría sentirse natural, o por lo menos fácil. Tiene la sensación de que los de tercer año se sentirían aliviados al verlo más sociable, y Ennoshita probablemente le de una palmada no-muy-suave en la espalda, tal vez le lance una sonrisa irónica cuando diga algo que el de segundo año probablemente ya haya dicho también, en algún momento.

Él no _tiene_ que quedarse atrás, sólo se siente un poco como un iPod sin un cable USB, se puede conectar de forma inalámbrica, pero eso no resolverá el problema de la batería baja.

Tsukishima tiene un problema de batería baja.

—

La primera vez que el salto flotante de Yamaguchi tiene éxito es durante un partido de práctica con una parte del equipo jugando contra la otra. Shimada-san está ahí para verlo, y él es la primera persona a quien Yamaguchi mira en cuanto tiene oportunidad, inquieto y tímido y tratando de no sonreír muy ampliamente (fallando).

A Tsukishima se le ocurre, mientras siente que las comisuras de sus labios descienden, que no puede recordar la última vez Yamaguchi se le acercó con una sonrisa de orgullo, esperanzado por una alabanza. No porque haya pasado un tiempo, sino porque no ha estado prestando la suficiente atención como para recordarlo.

Piensa, lo más alto que puede, que si Yamaguchi viniera hacia él ahora, le daría toda su atención.

—

"¿Ninguna práctica extra hoy?" Tsukishima trata de no sonar demasiado contento.

"¡Nope!", dice Yamaguchi, correriendo unos cuantos pasos para alcanzar a Tsukishima, "No puedo molestar siempre a Shimada-san, ya sabes. ¿Por qué, ya me echabas de menos Tsukki?"

El cerebro de Tsukishima se atasca más que una vieja impresora con un documento importante.

"¡Es broma, es broma!" dice Yamaguchi, sin inmutarse, ya sea porque no puede imaginar a Tsukishima echándole de menos, o porque tampoco puede imaginarle respondiendo a esa pregunta, es incierto. Prosigue entonces, para contarle a Tsukishima cómo ha ido su día, un día radicalmente opuesto al de Tsukishima, a pesar de estar en la misma clase, el mismo club, el mismo espacio.

Cada vez más se da cuenta de que echa de menos esto, a pesar de que es ridículo, y que ha empezado a estar resentido con Shimada, de alguna manera nebulosa y abstracta. O no con Shimada, pero sí con el _concepto_ de Shimada, el de una persona que motiva a Yamaguchi y le puede enseñar cosas que Tsukishima no, alguien a quien Yamaguchi pueda mostrarle su orgullo.

Lo cual, según Tsukishima ha sabido recientemente, es algo muy importante para Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima probablemente se perdió ese hecho durante todas esas veces en las que no estaba prestando suficiente atención.

—

"Te estás convirtiendo en uno de ellos, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima le dice con frialdad. "Practicar hasta casi quedar en coma, como el duo sobre-excitado."

Yamaguchi aparta la toalla de su cara, moviéndola hasta el pelo empapado en sudor. Por una vez, Tsukishima ha decidido ir con Yamaguchi a su práctica con Shimada. Sólo para ver, sólo para estar cerca, sólo porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Probablemente.

(La tarea puede esperar. La pueden hacer juntos.)

La mirada que Yamaguchi le lanza es extrañamente cerrada, Tsukishima no puede entender lo que significa, lo cual debería ser inusual pero últimamente, no tanto. Tal vez hayan pasado poco tiempo juntos recientemente, si Tsukishima está perdiendo su habilidad para leer las expresiones de Yamaguchi.

"No está mal emocionarse por mejorar", dice Yamaguchi, su tono cauteloso y sus cejas juntándose.

Entonces, lo que sea que le haya hecho regañar a Tsuki se evapora de su cara, e intenta rebajar la tensión con Tsukishima con su habitual, furtiva y pequeña sonrisa "Además, no soy el único que se está emocionando últimamente, ¿verdad?"

Las palabras golpean a Tsukishima, olvidándose de repente de cómo quedarse de pie correctamente, lo cual borra la sonrisa de la cara de Yamaguchi y la reemplaza con inquietud.

"¡Tsukki! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño en la práctica o algo así? "Yamaguchi se acerca demasiado, como si internándose lo suficiente en el espacio de Tsukishima pudiera ser capaz de sentir el problema a través de su piel.

"Estoy bien", insiste Tsukishima, poniendo un brazo sin empujar a Yamaguchi− pero manteniendo la distancia entre ellos. "Vamos a casa, Yamaguchi."

—

Tsukishima está observando cuando los ojos de Yamaguchi se levantan de sus deberes para encontrarse con los suyos, pero no se le ocurre lo que puede significar hasta que Yamaguchi suelta una pequeña risa nerviosa y pregunta: "Uh, ¿estás pensando en algo , Tsukki?"

Tsukishima frunce el ceño, y dice algo brusco: "No, ¿por qué?"

Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que vio a Yamaguchi sonrojarse tan rápido. Los ojos de Tsukishima siguen, con ávido interés, el movimiento de los dedos de Yamaguchi mientras colocan un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

"Uh, porque me has estado mirando. Estás mirándome. ¿A veces hasta con rabia? Es un poco intimidante, eheh ... "

"Yo−" Es cierto, se da cuenta antes de la negación tome forma en su lengua. Todos los músculos alrededor de sus ojos le duelen por la tensión, y han pasado horas, pero sólo ha hecho la mitad de su tarea, mientras Yamaguchi ya está en su último problema.

Debajo de la mesa, Tsukishima empieza a juguetear con sus dedos. No está seguro de lo que le pasa últimamente.

"¿No estás practicando demasiado?" dice Tsukishima en vez de eso; siempre se le ha dado mucho mejor hablar de otros que de sí mismo. "Te vas a hacer daño, si no descansas más a menudo."

Yamaguchi frunce el ceño, confundido. "¿Estás preocupado? Pero Shimada-san está cuidando de mí, ¿sabes? Se asegura de que no practique demasiado ".

"Shimada-san," Tsukishima casi se avergüenza de lo desagradable que hace sonar el nombre – ni siquiera es que no le guste Shimada, no es eso, es sólo –ugh –"Shimada-san no sabe cuánto trabajas en las prácticas, _fácilmente _podría estar pasando algo por alto."

"En serio Tsukki, él sabe cómo son nuestras prácticas, estoy bien, está cuidando de mí− "

"No lo suficientemente bien. Últimamente pareces agotado".

"Eso es−" una total mentira, ambos lo saben, Yamaguchi nunca ha estado mejor según la experiencia de Tsukishima y seguro que él también lo sabe. "Es sólo que así es mi cara, Tsukki."

O no, está bien. Van a tener que hablar de eso, más adelante. Si Tsukishima puede superar el que Yamaguchi le haya hecho ser tan consciente de sus sentimientos, definitivamente sacará el tema.

"¿De qué va esto?"pregunta Yamaguchi, las comisuras de sus labios temblando con delicadeza, y no, no, Tsukishima no quería esto en absoluto− "¿No te gusta Shimada-san o algo así? ¿O simplemente de verdad – _de verdad_ piensas que es inútil que lo intente? "

La lengua afilada de la que Tsukishima está tan orgulloso se convierte en polvo en su boca y por un momento no sabe qué es lo que debería decir.

_No me disgusta Shimada-san, pero es mejor para tí que él esté contigo, y no yo._ No. Definitivamente no. Demasiado revelador, probablemente, e incluso Yamaguchi tendría que admitir lo patético que suena.

_No sé si tu duro trabajo tiene sentido, pero no quiero ver el resultado si lo hay_, es también sin duda un no. Da demasiado lugar a interpretaciones erróneas.

"No lo es," Tsukishima hace una breve pausa antes de continuar, "No es inútil. No tiene nada que ver con el voleibol en absoluto, o con Shimada-san, de verdad. "

La expresión de preocupación permanece en el rostro de Yamaguchi. Sin embargo, es acompañada por un suspiro y la caída derrotada de sus hombros. "Tsukki, ¿me odias o algo? ¡Sólo dime ya qué te pasa! "

Tsukishima respira profundamente, sabiendo que tiene que decir algo antes de que esto se le vaya de las manos.

"Iré contigo", dice al fin. "Después de la práctica, cuando estés trabajando en tu salto flotante"

Yamaguchi parpadea. "¿Por qué? ¿Quieres practicar más, también? "

Tsukishima hace una mueca burlona, antes de darse cuenta de que probablemente no es lo más apropiado para este momento, y acaba contestando con un tranquilo: "No, gracias."

Espera que le presione un poco más, que se pregunte _por qué_, pero Yamaguchi simplemente deja escapar un pequeño gemido frustrado y se tumba en el suelo.

Tsukishima lo toma como una tregua, y se relaja en silencio tanto como puede.

—

Fiel a su palabra, Tsukishima comienza a ir con Yamaguchi cuando este se entrena con Shimada. Es un poco aburrido, supone, ver a otras personas entrenando, pero él tiene su música, y tiene su tarea, y tiene a Yamaguchi para verle intentándolo y fallando y volviéndolo a intentar hasta que lo consigue.

Parece estar teniendo mucho más éxito en estos días. Cuando lo logra, primero siempre mira a Shimada buscando su aprobación, antes de mirar a Tsukishima, demasiado rápido para crear un contacto visual adecuado. Encaja sus hombros, mientras se prepara para otro saque.

Cuando su práctica ha terminado, y Yamaguchi sale para secarse el sudor de la cara, Shimada suelta un gran suspiro, extiende sus brazos sobre su cabeza dramáticamente, y toma asiento junto a Tsukishima.

"Así que, Tsukishima-kun", dice con una sonrisa amable, "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres practicar con nosotros?"

Tsukishima niega con la cabeza. "No, señor."

"¿En serio?" Shimada alza una ceja, "Observas de forma bastante intensa, para alguien que no tiene interés en lo que está pasando."

Tsukishima agacha la cabeza, y espera no haberse puesto rojo. "Ya hago una práctica extra extra con el equipo de mi hermano", dice, a modo de distracción, "Bloqueo".

"Ya veo", Shimada calla, mira suplicante a las estrellas, y luego pone una mueca de resignación. "Bueno, ciertamente parece como si estuvieras deseando hacer algo, ¿sabes? Te haría bien averiguar lo que es ".

Tsukishima no puede levantar la vista de sus propias manos, retorciéndolas en su regazo.

"Lo tendré en cuenta."

—

Cuando esto vuelve a suceder, Shimada va directo al grano, "¿He hecho algo para ofenderte, Tsukishima-kun?"

Tsukishima desvía su mirada desde la pantalla del Ipod a Shimada, perplejo, y niega con la cabeza.

"¿Estás seguro?" Shimada persiste, "Porque parece que me estés lanzando miradas asesinas constantemente. Es un poco desconcertante ".

Bueno, piensa Tsukishima, al menos no tiene que preguntar _por qué_ Shimada cree que está molesto con él.

"No le miro a usted", dice Tsukishima, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Entonces estás mirando a Tadashi?"

Tsukishima frunce el ceño; no _esta_ conversación de nuevo. "No estoy mirando a nadie."

"Sí que estás mirando," Shimada insiste. Su expresión es amable, pero no admite argumentos.

Tsukishima suspira, trata de no empezar a retorcerse las manos otra vez.

"... Siempre le mira, cuando lo hace bien", admite Tsukishima, y espera que su cara no empiece a quemarse.

"Oh," Shimada desplaza su peso de un lado a otro: "Y quieres que él te mire a tí ¿verdad?"

Tsukishima se congela. "Yo−"

"Probablemente deberías decírselo," Shimada continúa: "Piensa que estás enfadado con él. Por la forma en la que le miras."

"Yo no estoy−"

"Lo _estás_", dice Shimada: "Y sólo deberías pedírselo a Tadashi si quieres que te preste más atención; no creo que le importe".

—

Las palabras dan vueltas en la cabeza de Tsukishima durante todo el camino a casa, tan fuerte e insistentemente que apenas puede oír a Yamaguchi por encima de la forma en la que resuenan en su cabeza.

_Pedir_ atención. ¿Pedir _atención_? A Yamaguchi. Pedirle atención a Yamaguchi.

¿Quiere la atención de Yamaguchi?

Bueno, piensa, es bastante obvio ahora, mirando hacia atrás.

Quiere la atención de Yamaguchi.

"Tsukki, ¿estás bien?"

"Quiero tu atención."

Yamaguchi lo mira fijamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y luego parpadea lentamente. Tsukishima no tiene más remedio que apartar la mirada.

' _Y_ ahora _me quiero morir_. '

"Bueno, um, ¿ya la tienes?" dice Yamaguchi, lo cual _no_ es en absoluto lo que Tsukishima quiere escuchar en este momento, _no_ quiere la atención de Yamaguchi cuando su cerebro está ardiendo por su terrible y humillante desliz y su cara está más caliente que el fuego.

"¿Tsukki?" Yamaguchi lo intenta de nuevo, cuando Tsukishima falla al intentar decir algo, y la tierra falla al intentar tragárselo.

Tsukishima niega con la cabeza en respuesta, manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo. Sus manos se abren y cierran una y otra vez en sus bolsillos. Tsukishima agradece que no puedan ser vistas.

"Vamos, ¿qué querías decir?" pregunta Yamaguchi, dando unos pasos por delante de Tsukishima para luego girarse, caminando hacia atrás para poder mirarle a los ojos.

O intentarlo por lo menos. No parece darse cuenta de que Tsukishima _morirá_ si establecen contacto visual en este momento.

"¿Tsukki?" Yamaguchi le llama otra vez, su voz entre preocupada y divertida, "¿Tsukki? ¿Tsukishima Keiiii? "

Por reflejo, Tsukishima le mira cuando escucha su nombre completo, y lo lamenta al instante. Ahora, está mirando a Yamaguchi, quien a su vez le mira a él y al patético desorden que es su cara ahora mismo, probablemente de color rojo oscuro y retorcida en algo desagradable.

Lo que sea que ve Yamaguchi, lo detiene en seco. Tsukishima también para, sólo un paso demasiado tarde, y ahora vuelven a estar demasiado cerca.

"Esto, uh," tartamudea Yamaguchi, agachando la cabeza "Creo que debería estar diciendo algo, ¿sabes?"

"Lo esoty", dice Tsukishima, demasiado rápido, por si acaso Yamaguchi se ha _perdido_ este hecho, "Prestando atención. Lo estoy "

Probablemente hasta el punto de ser repulsivo, Tsukishima está seguro. Aunque, al parecer, su atención se parece mucho a cuando está enfadado, así que tal vez no tanto repulsivo como escalofriante.

"Oh," Yamaguchi suspira, antes de caer hacia adelante, apoyando su peso contra el pecho de Tsukishima, la frente apoyada en su hombro y esto es _peligroso_, Tsukishima siguie sintiéndose en combustión, como si en cualquier momento algo fuese a estallar y Yamaguchi fuera a quedar atrapado en la explosión.

Pero Yamaguchi deja escapar otro pequeño "Oh", pone sus manos sobre las de Tsukishima en sus bolsillos, y de alguna manera es suficiente para que se contenga durante los terribles, brillantes segundos mientras mantienen el contacto.

—

Esta vez, cuando Yamaguchi triunfa, mira a Tsukishima con una sonrisa, y Tsukishima se asegura de devolvérsela.


End file.
